Yu-Gi-Oh! Into the Darkness
by GearfriedTheSynchro
Summary: It has been 3 years since the world said goodbye to Atem. But when a greater threat than ever faced before presents itself, can the three Chosen Duelists rise again?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All that is owned by myself are any custom cards or characters used in the story.**

Darkness that was all that could be seen throughout this realm. However, if one entered, it would feel like the world's greatest evil had descended upon them, never leaving. Nonetheless, three voices could be heard amongst the silent that was the absolute black.

First came a voice with an impatient tone. The arrogance that resides within this person's soul coursed through their speech. "I am tired of waiting for my revenge. We are strong enough to conquer the Chosen Duelists now."

"Patience, my ally. The time will come. We are closer than ever to escaping this hell hole. We will have our revenge on the ones who wronged us. Just wait until the time is right." This voice was different than the other, and seemed to stand out from the idea of evil in the first place. The voice was more akin to one who could wait forever for a moment that would only last mere minutes.

"You two always bicker. Take it from me, this darkness has made us the greatest power to ever exist. The moment we break out of this blasted dimension, we will be able to strike our opponents down, but first, we gather soldiers. You both have previous armies, and I can use my powers to gather my own. Rest assured, my fellow evildoers, our desire will be fulfilled…" Whoever it was left the sentence to be filled, and it immediately was as the other two spoke in unison.

"The chosen duelists shall fall."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across dimensions, someone was completely unaware of the three entities, and was in their own predicament.

Joey Wheeler felt the heat of the crowd pour into him as he stared into his opponent's eyes. He has just taken a mean chomp from a tiny purple bird. (2/200/100)

(Joey: 500, Fry: 2000)

The MC's booming vocals could be heard across the stadium as he stood up, the excitement of the duel running through him.

"Here you have it, folks. This may be the downfall of Joey Wheeler, who is currently defending his Chicago Champion title from up and coming duelist, Billy Fry! I mean just look at this field! Billy has a full 6 card hand, but is fine with just his field! His Yata-Garusu has locked Joey out of drawing, and his White Night Fort prevents Joey from using his face-down card during Fry's turn! And to add on to that, he has both a Marshmallon (3/300/500) and a Spirit Reaper (3/300/200) ready to hold up a defense if needed. Could this be the end for the Duelist of Luck?"

Joey's opponent smirked at him. He was your typical young man. He was fairly tall, and quite skinny. His black hair reached the top of his back, and his grey eyes seemed to match the smug grin he had on his face. "Face it Wheeler, you're done! I end my turn!" The small bird teleported back to

Joey smiled at his opponent, chuckling at an arrogance he had seen many times before. "Didn't mommy ever tell you to play nice? Anyway, I activate my trap card Gamble! Since you have 6 cards to my zip in your hand, I call Heads or Tails. If I call it right, I draw until I hold 5 cards. If I'm wrong, well, we'll get to that. HEADS!"

As if it knew the suspense, the coin seemed to flip in slow motion. However, it landed nonetheless, and Joey was pleased with the results.

"Yes! Now he draws and the comeback is on." And just like that, Fry could feel the win begin to slip his grasp.

Joey slapped a card onto his duel disk. "I summon my Marauding Captain (3/1200/400) and will then use its effect to summon another one!"

As Joey spoke, the most familiar warrior in the game hit the field…twice. Fry took notice as one of the captains had a change in his sword, as it seemed to grow a little larger.

"For the record Fry, this is my Grade Sword, and it gives my monster a 300 attack boost. I then play my Quick Summon, which allows me to immediately Normal Summon by the way, to summon the mighty Gilford the Lightning! (8/2800/1400)"

A great being of a man descended onto the field, replacing the two soldiers. Fry wasn't worried, until his monsters exploded, that was.

Fry growled at the blonde across from him. "What the hell?! Gilford only destroys the field when you use 3 tributes. Last time I checked, you used two!"

As the dust cleared, Joey kept his trademark smile. "My Grade Sword lets my captain counts as two tributes, meaning three tributes were made. Now, I would be worried of that facedown, but since you used Fort, I can attack without worry. Gilford, Lightning Blade!"

The titan rushed over to Fry, slamming himself into the young man. While its power obscured the field for a moment, the results were clear.

(Joey: 500, Fry: 0)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, while the blonde man collected his winnings, another legendary duelist was busy defending a title.

Seto Kaiba carried the air of power with him wherever he went, and this was no different. He smiled as he saw his opponent walk towards the centre of the arena. He heard his own enthusiastic MC, but he didn't care. He knew how the duel would end.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is that time again! Seto Kaiba will now attempt to defend his title of American Champion today! His opponent is one the dueling world knows all too well! Give a warm Duel Dome welcome for The Master of Insects, Weevil Underwood!"

A short man walked out. He had blue hair and large glasses. Across his green jacket was the figure of a beetle. He sneered at Kaiba, as he shoved his deck into his duel disk.

"I hope you're ready to lose your championship, Mr. Kaiba. I've been waiting so long to finally be able to put you in your place. And after you, I can go for Yugi and Joey as well!"

Kaiba laughed at his opponent, activating his duel disk. "If you couldn't even beat the mutt, what gives you the illusion that you stand any chance of beating me? This will not take long."

(Weevil: 8000) (Kaiba: 8000)

Weevil smirked as he drew his sixth card. "I shall start the road to my victory with a set monster. However, you'll see what it is as I play my Book of Taiyou, getting my great monster to the field! Arise, Parasite Paracide (2/500/300)!"

Kaiba frowned at the grotesque thing that appeared before him. He had a fleeting dah of it before it zoomed into his deck, and his disk automatically shuffled it. However, he was fine with his opening hand. He needed no other cards.

Weevil held a smug grin as he slid a card into his duel disk. "Next up, Dragon Boy, is my Jade Insect Whistle. This card forces you to put an Insect monster at the top of your deck. Now I wonder what your choice will be."

Kaiba growled, but complied as he placed the card at the top of his deck. Weevil apparently wasn't done yet.

"Then I set this monster with Double Summon and play my Insect Barrier! Now your insects can't attack, and with my Parasite coming back, that shall be a problem for you. I end my turn!"

The audience was stunned in the wake of Weevil's opening move. He had seemingly prepared for Kaiba's deck, and now had a lock ready. Kaiba however, laughed loudly.

"You think a simple lock is going to stop me? I've overcame duelists who make you look like gum on my shoe. And I'll prove that's exactly what you are! My draw!"

Kaiba drew his card, and the parasite was immediately summoned to the field. It was hard to find words to describe it, with how utterly disgusting it was. It slapped Kaiba with one of its tentacles, dropping his life points partly.

(Weevil: 8000, Kaiba: 7000)

Weevil smiled. "Now all your monsters will become Insects, and my barrier can block them."

Kaiba's grin was ever present. "C'mon now Weevil. You know this won't stop me. Watch as I activate my Future Fusion Spell card! Now I can send my 3 copies of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (8/3000/2500) in order to get my ultimate fusion in two turns."

Weevil was silent for a few moments before bursting out into laughter. "That is your move? It matters not my opponent's monster, my lock shall stand!"

Kaiba said nothing as he slid a second card into his disk. "I activate my White Lightning Impact. Since all 3 of my Blue-Eyes are in my graveyard, I get to summon each at 1000 points apiece. Arise, my soul dragons!"

(Weevil: 8000, Kaiba: 4000)

The entire arena was left stunned as 3 monsters descended the field. They were simply majestic, to say the least. They carried an air of pureness to them, but the roar they gave maid the hair on people's back stand up. Kaiba meanwhile, simply smiled as his signature cards surrounded him.

Though his lock was still underway, Weevil began to feel fear rise. "Not enough Kaiba."

Seto chuckled and slid a third card into his disk. "I'm not done, because I now play the spell Delta Attacker! Since I control three Normal Monsters with the same name, they can all attack directly this turn!"

Weevil was scared for another moment before he remembered something. "Nice move Kaiba, but my lock is still active! What do you say to that?"

Kaiba smirked as he slid yet another card into his disk. "I say that I use Book of Moon, switching your parasite to face-down position and stopping my monsters from turning into Insects. Because of this, your Barrier has no effect on them! Now, attack my dragons, with Triple Burst Stream!"

The three dragons each roared before firing a bright beam of energy. The 3 blasts connected with Weevil simultaneously, sending him backwards and ending the duel.

(Weevil: 0, Kaiba: 4000)

Kaiba deactivated his duel disk. He looked to the cowering Insect user. "You're not fit to take my title away. Try the Little Leagues before challenging me again, Underwood!"

With that, he turned away and left the arena, ignoring the cheers that threatened to flood his ears.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One person, in particular, had been under the duelling spectrum lately.

Yugi Muto was still the King of Games. However, it was now acknowledged that both Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler were able to force Yugi to a draw, which they had both done on multiple occasions.

However, Yugi was strong as ever, still retaining his title despite many challengers. His deck didn't change much, but no one understood why. Except a select few.

With this deck, and his "special friend", he had conquered many of his opponents. That was why he kept this deck, memories.

He thought back to the evils he had faced.

He thought of Pegasus. And how he went through everything to save his grandfather, and how he dueled Kaiba along the way, in one of the many duels they would have.

He thought of Battle City, and the hell that came with it. He thought of how Marik used his friends against him, and how he nearly lost his best friend.

He thought of Paradias, and how he saw many duelists, himself included, have their soul taken. He thought of how he became a chosen duelist, along with his greatest friend, and his greatest rival. He thought of Dartz, and how in the end, his other half freed him from the Orichalcos.

Finally, he thought of Bakura's other half, and how he had seen the Pharaoh's memories. He thought of how he learned his friend's name. Atem. He thought of how he set Atem free by beating him in a duel, and how he said goodbye to the one he shared so many adventures with.

He missed Atem dearly. But he understood what saying goodbye did. It allowed him to begin his own journey. And with it, he felt stronger than ever.

What he didn't know was that he was about to face the darkness at its strongest yet.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, at the other end of Domino City, a strange portal opened. From it emerged 3 men.

The first was an Egyptian man, who basically fit the general description of insanity. He wore a long dark cape and held what some knew as the Millennium Rod in his hand. He twirled it about as he surveyed his surroundings. "Ah, it's good to be back, wouldn't you agree?"

One of his companions stepped forward next. The man would stand out in a crowd. Be it is long blue hair, his white/blue robes, or his multi-coloured eyes, he definitely wasn't wearing the typical fashion of the day. "Be it as you wish to show you're back, Marik, we must now retreat and begin rounding up our armies. Surprise is a great asset."

The third man snorted. "Honestly, we could take those three on our own. But if you so insist, then lead the way, Dartz." He, like Marik, also carried a Millennium Item, this one known as the Millennium Ring. He wore a striped t-shirt, with a black trench coat that had the collar pointed up. He didn't exactly have a name, but preffered to keep an old name, known as Bakura.

Without another word said, the trio moved on, with only one thought on their mind as they pictured a certain trio of Chosen Duelists.

Revenge.

**Woohoo, I did it *dances a little*. This was just a little idea that popped into my head. It may not go anywhere, but we shall see.**

**The only Custom Card used was White Lightning Impact. However, Quick Summon is a card appearing only in the anime.**

**Well…review, I guess?**


End file.
